Jessie's Saviors
by xXHeart of GoldXx
Summary: Jessie had been beaten and raped for quite some time in Team Rocket HQ. Butch promises he'll save her. But will she ever be saved? Not a Jessie and Butch romance.  Very strong T
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Jessie was forced into a cold cell. She hated that Giovanni, her former boss, had locked her up in here. She had been used and tormented since the time she was forced here. She huddled into the corner of the jail like cell and rocked back and forth to try and comfort herself. No one was here to comfort her. She had been alone. She hadn't spoken in months or was it years? She had lost track of time. She didn't cry anymore though. She cried the first few times Team Rocket grunts and agents raped her day and night, but now she just didn't care anymore.

She looked over and saw her porcelain fingers resting on the tops of her knees. Jessie stopped rocking back and forth. She leaned against the cement wall and looked up at the gray ceiling. She licked her dry lips and then pressed them together. She wished for her life back. But she only thought that of course.

Her clothes had become tattered rags. They barely covered up her chest anymore. She ran her hand through her hair. It stopped just above her shoulders. She remembered how they chopped her hair in an uneven fashion. She cried that night because her hair was everything to her. Well, what she had left anyway.

Jessie did try to break out of here before, but that was a mistake. She was completely unsuccessful and beaten to unconsciousness. She would never try that again for sure. She still could feel the scars on her back where they whipped her that night.

Jessie wondered what she looked like. She had no access to a mirror or anything to catch her reflection in. She didn't really want to see herself though. She had a feeling that she looked like a living hell. She knew she was always bruised and possibly scabbed. Her body was used every day by Giovanni and numerous other sick bastards in Team Rocket. She didn't know anyone that did the unimaginable to her.

She saw the cell door open and was taken roughly by the arm by one of the grunts. "You have another." She knew what that meant. It meant someone else wanted to have his way with her. She never made a sound when someone took her to the special "room" anymore. The guard forced her into the room with the bed and locked it. "He'll be here soon." He said before he locked the door.

Jessie sat on the bed and didn't run to the door and pound it anymore. She didn't scream. She just sat there. Sure, she was terrified but she never let it show anymore. Her head shot up once she heard the cell door open and lock. "The rumors are true…" The male with green hair said as he approached her. She slightly backed up a bit in fear. "It's you, Jessie."

He walked closer and put his hand out to touch her, but she backed away. "Don't you remember me? It's me, Butch." He said and sat down on the bed next to her. "Listen, I'm not going to do anything to you, okay?" She just stared at him with her blue eyes but she stopped backing up. Butch pulled her into a soft hug. She must have looked fragile to him. He broke the hug but kept an arm around her. "I know we were never on the best terms, but listen to me Jessie. I'm going to figure out a way to get you out, okay? But until then, is there anything I can do for you?" Jessie wanted to speak, to thank him in some way. Would he be successful in saving her? She didn't know. But with the little hope she had left, she would hope. He probably realized that she wouldn't speak in after about two minutes of silence. "How about this? I heard Meowth was stuck in a cage somewhere. I'll pull some strings and get him in that cell with you, okay? And after that, I'll go get help. I'll keep my word." He pulled her into another hug. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner." He said and stood up. He offered her a hand and she took it. He began to walk her back to her cell door. He walked slowly for her.

"I don't know where James is. I'm sorry. But luckily, he escaped but I don't know what happened to him. I'll try to find him for you." Butch said and then shut the door. For the first time in years, Jessie had a small smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Butch walked out of the basement of the Team Rocket Headquarters. He couldn't believe that was really Jessie down there. He didn't believe the rumors at first, but he finally checked it out for himself. He never really hated Jessie. He just disliked her. But how could he dislike someone in that state? He couldn't so he promised himself and her that he would get her out of there.

He walked up to Giovanni's office door. He knocked three times. A muffled "who is it" sounded through the thick oak doors.

"It's Butch, sir. May I have a word?" He asked.

"Ah, Butch. Come in." Giovanni said and let one of his top high class agents in. "Now, what is it?"

"Well, as you know, I had an appointment with the girl, Jessie today."

"And how did that go? Do I need to whip her into shape?" Giovanni slammed his fists down on his desk for emphasis.

"No, no sir. I just think that you should put her old Meowth in there with her."

"Why should I even consider that?" Giovanni barked.

"Because, sir, Jessie doesn't speak anymore no matter what anyone does to her. Maybe if she has that Meowth back she'd be…more entertaining in the bedroom." Butch hated sounding like a pig. He despised it greatly. There was a very long pause. It was too uncomfortable for Butch.

"I see…I'll order that Meowth to go in that cell with her."

"Thanks, sir." Butch said. That had gone easier than he expected. He closed the office door after he exited the room. He headed down the corridors back to his room that he shared with Cassidy. Hopefully she would help him with this whole save Jessie thing he was doing. He knew those two were best friends at one point. He just hoped Cassidy would help and come up with a plan because frankly, he sucked at coming up with great plans. He was the brawns, she was the brains. Oh, hell, she was both. Butch smiled thinking about the blonde. He took his key out and walked into the somewhat spacious room with two full sized beds, a medium sized TV and a door to the bathroom. Simple, but livable. They barely stayed in here anyway. They were field agents and currently it was their two week vacation.

"Hey Cass, I went down to the basement…" He figured he should get it out now…he knew she knew what that term basement meant in this place. She turned to him and slammed the book she was reading down.

"Butch! How could you? That is just…ugh!" She slapped him across the face in anger.

"Calm down, I didn't do anything with the girl. I promise." Man, he sure was promising a lot.

"Then why the fuck would you go down there, Butch?" She sneered at him and got close to her face.

"Cassidy," Butch locked his chocolate brown eyes into her purple ones, "I didn't do anything. I-"

"Save your breath." She growled at him.

"Listen to me, Cassidy." He said and gripped her arms to keep her from running off. At least she didn't struggle. She knew he was stronger than her even though she didn't want to admit it. "Just shut up and listen." He started. "I went down there to see if the rumors were true and they were. Jessie's the girl in the basement." Butch let go of Cassidy's arms. She rubbed them a bit. He had a pretty strong grip. He didn't mean to hurt her. It was the only way she would listen. "Sorry."

"But…" Cassidy closed her eyes and squeezed them shut. Butch knew she did this when she held back tears, "The boss said…he said…"

"I know Cassidy." He said and pulled her into a comforting hug. "I know…"

"…Jessie's supposed to be dead…"

"She isn't. And trust me I'd rather have her dead than living the way she is now. I promised her I'd help her. And I'm going to need your help."

"I can't." She paused. "Have you gone soft on me?"

"Cassidy, if you saw her you would want to help her too." Butch sighed. "I'll need your help."

"I hate Jessie." She yelled at him.

"Cassidy, come on! Can't you just put that behind you? She is being fucking raped every day, she's beaten, and I doubt she ate anything at all today or the days before!" Butch yelled back at her. "And if you can't help someone, especially someone who was your friend for years, you really are a bitch. I'm going to bed. Don't talk to me." Butch turned the lights off and went under the covers. He tried to think about a foolproof plan that could work. But everything he thought of, he could see numerous flaws in them. He sighed and shut his eyes and tried to get his mind off of it.

"I have a plan." Cassidy whispered to Butch.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Jessie sat in her cell like every day. Or was it night? She never knew anymore. She feared going crazy and she was afraid if she left the cell, she would be crazy. But she still wanted to get out; to be free. She wished she could see the sky again. It didn't matter to her whether it was day or night she just wanted to get some fresh air. She wanted to stretch her legs and run through a field of flowers and possibly fall in it, tripping on something. She wanted to run with James by her side and Meowth on his shoulder like the old times. But she knew it could never be like that again.

Jessie's head jerked up once she heard the door open. It creaked and moaned. She saw a blur of white get tossed into her cell. Then, the door slammed shut and she heard the all too familiar sound of the lock clicking into place. The cream colored blob began to move. It moaned and looked up. Jessie couldn't believe it. Butch had kept his word…it was Meowth! She smiled at him as he crawled over to her. "Hey Jess." He said. He began to cry. Jessie still didn't speak but she hugged him close to her chest. She didn't cry, though. She couldn't. The two eventually pulled apart. Meowth sat down across from her.

"You know where Jim is?" Meowth asked. His voice sounded hoarse. Jessie wondered if he hadn't spoken like she had for all this time or if it was from screaming. She shook her head to answer Meowth's question. "How come you ain't talkin, Jess?" She looked down. As she did, she noticed Meowth only had one leg. She looked back up at him. He knew what she had looked at. He was ashamed but kept talking anyway.

"Long story short, they hacked it off. Woist pain I've eva felt, Jess." He then noticed the bruises all over her and some cuts. Meowth stumbled closer to her. "What happened to youse?" He walked on three and walked behind her. She flinched a bit as he lifted up her shirt. Men tended to do that a lot these days. But she knew it was Meowth and he wouldn't do anything like that to her. But she still cringed a bit. Meowth saw the scars from the whip going up her back. He put the back of her shirt down and hugged her again.

"I t'ink dat my pain was nothin' compared to yours." He cried. "Jessie, please talk to me."

"I thought I lost everyone…" Her voice sounded foreign to her. It was so weak due to years or months, whatever it was, without speaking a word.

"You've got me, Jessie. I'm here." Meowth said.

"I haven't spoken in…oh I don't know how long it's been."

"I don't know eitha, Jess." Meowth replied.

"I'm happy you're here." She said. "Well…not here, but here with me."

"I know whatchya mean, Jess." Just then, the door opened. A Rocket Grunt grabbed her arm to bring her to that horrible room. "Where ya goin', Jess?" He stared into her blue eyes as the door shut behind her. The lock clicked into place. Thoughts raced through Meowth's head. He wondered what was going on. Were they beating her again? That would explain the bruises. He didn't like how that man handled his friend. But Meowth knew if he went to attack, another limb would be hacked off and he would be left to almost die again.

A half hour passed and Jessie was thrown back into the cell. She just laid there on the ground and didn't move. Meowth limped over to her and sat down. "What happened Jess?"

"It hurts." Was all she said.

"Where?"

"Everywhere." Jessie said.

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"I wish I could do somet'in'."

"Someone already is. Butch came down here, remember him?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah. He was partnered up wit' Cassidy."

"Yeah. And he promised he'd get us out somehow."

"Do ya believe him?"

"He got you here." Jessie said. "I do but I never trust." Meowth sat there, pondering about her words. He understood what she meant and patted her arm. Meowth was glad she was talking, but he hated how she no longer sounded like Jessie. She no longer was confident like the Jessie he knew. She was empty inside. He wondered if she would ever be like herself again. But he was still glad he got her to talk.

Jessie still laid there on the floor. She didn't move. She just laid there. She shut her eyes tight but every time she did, she would see the numerous men that had taken advantage of her in her weak state. But she still didn't cry.

Meowth curled up between her body and her arm so that her arm was forced to wrap around him. The two fell asleep but both had torturous nightmares.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

"So what's this plan you said you had last night?" Butch asked as Cassidy walked into the room from her shower. She motioned for him to spin around so she could put her clothes on. Butch turned around and gazed at the picture on the blank white wall.

"Well, it will only work if…" She started, "well, remember those twerpy kids? You know, the one with the Pikachu?" She asked.

"Yeah. But what do they have to do with anything?" Butch asked, still turned toward the wall out of respect.

"Well, those kids have some pretty powerful Pokemon and they could really come through. And besides, they never fail so if we team up with them, we're like, guaranteed to win."

"I hope that's not your whole plan…" Butch said and turned around. Cassidy was fully clothed in her Team Rocket uniform.

"It's not. I'll let you in on it if we get those kids to help out."

"Or if we find them first…" Butch muttered.

"That should be easy. The one with the Pikachu won the Indigo League a year ago so he shouldn't be hard to find. We'll just have to break into the League Champion's building and he should be there for about a month or two more." Cassidy explained.

"And how do you know all of this?"

"Some people like to know what's going on in the real world." She smirked at him. "We have to leave today."

"How will we get into that place though? It has top of the line security." Butch remarked.

"Let me worry about that, Botch."

"It's BUTCH!" He yelled.

"I know." She smirked and left the room. Butch rolled his eyes and followed her to the cafeteria for breakfast.

Butch had to hurry and eat his breakfast as fast as he could because Cassidy said so. She said that her plan had to be at the perfect time. She pulled him out of the cafeteria to start their journey. It didn't take too long for them to arrive at the Indigo League building due to the fact they were in Viridian City and they had a jeep. Cassidy told Butch to come with her. They wore their pitiful disguises of pizza delivery people. The guard was easy to get by because Cassidy showed him some cleavage.

"Well that got us in." Butch whispered to her.

"I can't believe I just did that." Cassidy sighed. She hated degrading herself like her mother had done when she was her age.

"I doubt you'll ever see him again." Butch gave her a pat on the back while balancing empty pizza boxes on his right hand. "And you did it for a good cause."

"Butch?"

"Hmm?"

"Just shut up." She said to him. He decided that was the best thing he could do in this situation. Cassidy could get very irritable sometimes. Most would assume she was PMSing all of the time. But Butch knew better. He had to stay away from her on the days she really was PMSing because that was a living hell. She once threw a chair at his head because he offered her a chicken wing.

"In here." She whispered. Butch followed her into the room that the twerpy kid was in.

"Finally! Come on in!" Ash exclaimed. "I've been waiting for that pizza for hours!" He grabbed the pizza boxes from Butch and opened all of them as he laid them on the table. "Hey! They're all empty!" Ash glared at them.

"Ash, I don't think these are pizza deliverers." The one with the pointy brown hair said whose name was Brock. He was a bit more observant than Ash. Just because Ash matured physically, it didn't mean he matured mentally.

"It's Team Rocket!" Misty said and her eyes went wide. Cassidy and Butch ripped off their costumes to reveal their Team Rocket uniforms.

"It is Team Rocket!" Ash yelled.

"And you think he's capable of helping us…" Butch muttered so only Cassidy could hear. Ash stood his ground in front of the infamous Rocket duo. Cassidy was surprised Ash was an inch taller than her. Last time she saw him, he barely passed her chest! He must have finally gotten his growth spurt.

"We come in peace." Cassidy said as she and Butch held their hands up. She glared at Butch about the comment he had just made. She turned back to Ash and her eyes went back to normal.

"We need your help." Butch said to them.

"Why should we help you?" Misty butted in. "All you do is cause trouble."

"Trust me, once you hear this, you'll want to help us." Butch sighed.

"Well, tell me and I'll decide if it's worth it." Ash declared. Cassidy and Butch nodded. Butch decided he would start.

"As you know, you haven't seen Team Rocket, er, you know, those three Jessie, James, and Meowth. They were all sent to go to the prison in the basement of Team Rocket. James was caught but he got away somehow. No one really knows how he did it, not even the boss. But we were told Jessie and Meowth were dead but they weren't. Meowth was tortured and beaten. He's missing a leg, the last time I saw him. But what really motivated me was when I saw the state Jessie was in. She was beaten and raped every day since she was put in that cell. I doubt she's seen daylight. I won't go into details, but she's in a pretty bad condition to say the least."

"We'll do it." Misty said immediately.

"How do we know you aren't lying?" Ash asked skeptically.

"Why would we make up something like this?" Cassidy demanded. "Jessie needs your help, dammit and you're going to help!" Cassidy yelled. Butch had to hold her back from lunging at Ash.

"I said we'll do it." Misty said. "I don't think you're making this up." She looked into the eyes of the two criminals.

"I'm in." Brock said.

"Brock! Misty!"

"Ash, no girl deserves to be treated like how they say she's been." Brock said. "And you're going to help them too." Misty glared at Ash. He gulped in intimidation. Sure, he was a sixteen year old champion but that girl still could make the hairs stick up in his back in fear. And he liked it.

"Alright I'm in." Ash said.

"Thank you." Cassidy said as she locked eyes with Misty. The orange haired girl nodded. Cassidy got back to business. "So, I have a plan that's going to be foolproof."

"Just tell us what we have to do and we'll do it." Ash said as determination was written all over his face. Cassidy proceeded to take out a map of the first floor.

"So first, we all go in through the back door. There's a special code to open it but luckily, I know it. We will all sneak in at twelve at lunchtime and wait in the bathrooms. Butch and I are going to leave the bathrooms around six when everyone's eating dinner." She explained.

"You mean we have to wait for six hours in a bathroom!" Ash exclaimed.

"It's the only way it'll work. We'll have to hide in the vent system in the bathroom so no one spots us." Butch added.

"Right." Cassidy nodded. "We'll keep in touch with walkie talkies. So, at six on the dot, mostly every Team Rocket member will be in the cafeteria," She pointed at the left corner of the map. "So Brock, I understand you have an Onix?" He nodded. "Good, then me and you will lock the Team Rocket members in the cafeteria so they can't get out. I'll tell the rest of you when to leave the bathrooms. Any questions so far?"

"I do." Ash said and raised his hand.

"What is it?" Butch asked.

"I was wondering, when do I come in?" Ash asked.

"I didn't get that far yet, Ash." Cassidy held back her anger. She counted to ten silently before she continued the plan. "Okay. So, Misty will go to the intersection of the hallways leading to the cafeteria. Attack anyone who won't stay back and cooperate with you. You have to make sure these security guards don't get to the cafeteria door. You think you could do it?"

"Of course. I have a Gyarados that has a mean temper." Misty announced.

"Good. Now, Butch, you're going to have to go up to the boss's office and make sure he won't escape. You will be given a gun."

"How are you going to get a gun?" Ash asked.

"I've got two of them in the back of the jeep." Butch stated proudly. "I have a license to carry guns."

"Oh. Alright. But what if…"

"Just let Cassidy continue, Ash!" Misty yelled.

"Yes ma'am." Ash gave her an army salute. Misty turned back to Cassidy.

"Please continue."

"So, Ash, you will be going to the basement to get Jessie and Meowth out of there. You have the strongest Pokemon so it should be easiest for you to get down to the basement. On my way to the elevator, I'll disable the elevator so you'll be taking the stairs which are here," She said and pointed to the hallway that came after the cafeteria. "You'll need fire, water, and grass type Pokemon to break down that steel door she's in. But we're going to need a way to block off the stairs just in case guards go down there…"

"I have a Snorlax! I could have it block off the stairs!"

"I guess you aren't so dumb after all." Butch muttered.

"That's perfect. I guess you can even have your smart moments." Misty commented.

"There are normally five guards down in the basement." Butch said.

"Nothing Pikachu can't handle!" Ash exclaimed. "Right, buddy?"

"Pikachu!" It said as it was perched on Ash's shoulder.

"So when do we leave?" Brock asked.

"Tomorrow." Cassidy said.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Ash led the pair to a room they could stay in for the night. It had begun to rain heavily so Brock suggested they stay the night. Cassidy, of course, argued and said they'd be fine getting back because it was only a fifteen minute drive. But Brock talked the two into it. "I didn't know your office was like an apartment." Butch had commented to Ash earlier.

"Yeah it kind of is." Ash had answered. Butch thought of something when he got to one of the guest bedrooms. He and Cassidy were in the room alone considering it was late at night.

"Hey, Cass?"

"Hmm?" Cassidy looked up from her crossword. The first couple of times he saw Cassidy actually doing one of those, he laughed at the sight. He thought she looked like his grandmother who was obsessed with those things. Of course, she had smacked him and he stopped laughing at her completely.

"Well, I was thinking…maybe we should try to track down James. Maybe he could help with the mission."

"I doubt we could even find him in time." She looked back to her crossword. "Do you know what the patient Pokemon is?"

"It's Wobbuffet. Now stop changing the subject." He saw Cassidy put her crossword down and looked at him.

"So, I was thinking that I try the phonebook."

"You're going to call every person with the last name Morgan?" Cassidy laughed.

"I could try." Butch scratched his head sheepishly.

"Go for it. Let me know how it goes." Cassidy said and continued the thing that Butch considered to be an old lady activity. He took out the phonebook that was conveniently in their room and started dialing the sixteen different phone numbers.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jessie looked up at the gray slab of cement that was the ceiling. She was looking up at it in awe for some reason. Meowth was beginning to become worried of Jessie's sanity. Just the other day she continually banged her head into the wall until it bled. Meowth went up to Jessie and sat down next to her. "Why are ya starin' at the ceilin'?"

"Because it's the sky and there a beautiful stars out tonight." She said. The thing was, they didn't even know what it was like outside that moment. Meowth stared at Jessie and he was thinking that she had lost her mind.

"Hate to remaind ya, Jess, but we're stuck in a cell in a basement." He said to her. She looked over to him with this blank look on her face. Meowth was getting used to it, actually. That scared him.

"I know where we are. I just like to look at the stars."

"There are no stars, Jessie!" Meowth had to put an end to this insanity.

"You're right." She mumbled. "I just want to get out of here." She wanted to cry again but she couldn't. She couldn't summon up those tears that wanted so desperately to spill out. She sometimes wondered if she couldn't cry anymore.

"I'm sorry, Jess." Meowth said and hugged her arm. Jessie began to stroke Meowth with her other hand and looked back up at the ceiling she never wanted to see again.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Butch, put the phone down. It's midnight." Cassidy yawned. She put her blindfold on and laid down on the bed. Butch continued to call all of the Morgan's in the phonebook. The last person he called didn't let him hang up the phone for forty minutes. Her name was Gloria Morgan and she wanted to be a fashion designer. Butch hung up the phone and he was glad that was over.

"Just one more call." Butch said.

"Okay, one more and then you're going to bed." Cassidy said.

"Alright." Butch dialed the last number for the night. The phone rang three times. A man picked up. He sounded weak and depressed. But his voice was familiar.

"Hello." The man said.

"James? Is that you?" Butch said as his eyes got wide. Cassidy immediately took her blindfold off and sat up in bed. She had to hear this.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"It's Butch from Team Rocket! Remember?"

"Oh, hey Botch." James said.

"It's Butch. And listen, Jessie and Meowth are still alive! Giovanni lied to everyone when he claimed they were dead. But they aren't. We're going to save them tomorrow, er, today. You want to come help?"

"They're dead. I hate you for calling me this late at night to tell me lies." James hung up the phone. Butch sighed in defeat and hung up his end of the line.

"I'm assuming that didn't go well." Cassidy stated.

"It didn't." Butch sighed. Butch went onto the floor to sleep, letting Cassidy have the bed. He didn't want to argue tonight. He had to rest up and sleep. Cassidy looked over at Butch on the floor next to the bed. She kind of felt bad that he was trying to sleep on the floor. He didn't even argue with her this time. He didn't even ask for a blanket and a pillow.

"Hey, Butch?" Cassidy said.

"Hmm?"

"Come up on the bed. It's big enough for the two of us." Butch was surprised she was actually letting him on the bed. This was a first and Butch decided making any comment at all besides a thanks would jeopardize his chances of actually staying on the bed. So he said,

"Thanks."

"So what happened when you called James?" She asked. She turned on her side to face him.

"He thought I was lying to him. In other words, he didn't believe me."

"Sorry, Butch. You just wasted your time…" Cassidy said.

"I know. I shouldn't have called."

"Oh well. At least you gave it a shot. Now, let's sleep."

" 'night."

"Goodnight."

**Boring chapter, I know. But I felt it was needed.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Jessie was roughly thrown back into her cell yet again. She didn't cry out in pain. She didn't complain, either. She was used to this treatment. Meowth always cringed when she hit the floor at such a force. He knew she couldn't be hurting. He knew she was, but she never let it completely show. Meowth knew she was fragile. Sometimes, he was afraid to sit on her lap. He knew that he was skinnier than an average Meowth, but Jessie was a whole different story.

She was very tired. She hadn't had a full night's sleep in months…or years. She still had no idea how long it had been. Meowth didn't either. "Jess, maybe you should try to sleep."

"They'll be back soon."

"Just sleep until they get here then. Youse are too tired."

"I'll be fine." Jessie said. Meowth wished she would just snap at him like old times but he knew she was changed forever. He hoped though, that she wouldn't be weak once they got out of here somehow. He wanted his strong friend not the one who was beaten down repeatedly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ash, Cassidy, Butch, Misty, and Brock all successfully snuck into the vent system in the bathroom of Team Rocket's Headquarters. Ash, Brock, and Butch were in the men's room and obviously Cassidy and Misty were in the women's room.

Misty was bored beyond belief. It was too quiet for her. She wanted to talk but she didn't know how to start a conversation with Cassidy. It was quite an awkward silence. Misty could feel it. She felt awkward too. But Cassidy didn't seem like she thought this whole thing was awkward. She was probably used to being in situations like this which required her to be stuck in a vent for six hours. They had three hours to go.

"Umm, Cassidy?" Misty said nervously. She saw the blonde turn to face her.

"What?"

"I…umm…I was wondering how Jessie ended up in the basement cell…" Misty asked quietly.

"Oh, well…let me think…" Cassidy said. "Okay, so as you know, she, James, and Meowth were never the best Team Rocket agents. So, I heard that they were getting fired. Now, Giovanni never lets the people that are fired go. He fears that people he fires will spill everything they know about Team Rocket. They didn't know much, but enough. Now, I was told Jessie and Meowth were killed. They knew way more than James did. James somehow escaped and didn't try to save Jessie and Meowth because he thought they were dead."

"That's terrible." Misty said. "But why did Giovanni not kill Jessie or Meowth?"

"I'm not really sure about this. I thought she was dead up until a couple days ago. But I know that Giovanni had a thing for Jessie's mother. But Jessie told me that her mother was never interested in him. And once Jessie's mother died years ago on a mission, Giovanni never pursued another woman. But now I think he sees Jessie as he saw her mother. He sees a lot of her mother in him. I think that's a reason why he hadn't fired them for a long time. So, he locked her up for himself to keep. It's sick, but that's Giovanni." Cassidy paused. "I think he kept Meowth around because he's a Pokemon and he doesn't kill Pokemon. That's why I was surprised that everyone was saying Meowth was killed. But James didn't know that either. He was clueless."

"Didn't Butch say people went down there and made appointments to…use her?" Misty asked, disgusted with the whole situation.

"I'm not sure, but I'm guessing Giovanni is angry at Jessie's mother for leaving as in she died, and he wants to punish her for it. But since she isn't around, Jessie's probably the next best thing he could think of. That's what I think anyway. I could be completely off." Cassidy said.

"That's terrible…" Misty said. She wanted to let her tears fall but she knew that she couldn't; especially not in front of Cassidy.

Butch was in the vent talking to Ash and Brock. It wasn't as awkward as it was for Misty, but it was still a bit different because they didn't know each other well. "Sorry you had to postpone the battle you'd be having with the kid who beat Lance." He said.

"Oh, it's not a problem. It's probably better the kid rests a couple days before the most important battle of his life anyway." Ash shrugged. Brock fell asleep in the vent. So, it was just Ash and Butch talking. "At least Brock found a way to pass the time." Ash said.

"Yeah." Butch paused. "Hey, listen kid, I just want to tell you what you should expect when you see Jessie in that cell." Ash stayed silent to listen. "She's very thin. She looks tired all of the time and she has bruises all over her body. She may have some cuts too. She can barely walk so you'll have to carry her out of the basement. I know Cassidy didn't tell you this, but make sure you have Pokemon that can defend her as you carry her to the outside. She's fragile and you may not want to pick her up. I know I was afraid to touch her because I thought I'd break her. But you have to scoop her up anyway, alright?"

"Got it." Ash nodded. "I'm still a bit unsure of what I'm going to see but I'll do what you and Cassidy think is best considering I have no idea what's truly going on."

"You know, I was wrong about you, kid. Maybe you did grow up a bit in the head."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

It was exactly six o'clock. Cassidy took out her walkie talkie and told Brock to come with her to the cafeteria. She felt the cool metal of the gun with her fingertips as she un hooked from the side of her belt. She and Butch each had a gun because they were the ones that actually knew how to use them properly. Cassidy disabled the elevator. "Didn't know you were good with disabling things like this." Brock commented.

"I'm not. I just pulled wires and buttons off." Cassidy said in a serious matter. "Come on." She began to walk towards their destination. Brock sweat dropped and began to catch up to Cassidy. She burst through the cafeteria doors. Brock called out Onix and blocked the doors. Cassidy took out her gun and held up the cafeteria. People tried to revolt, but they stopped once Cassidy threatened to shoot anyone who got in the way.

"Cassidy to Butch. Over."

"Butch here. Over."

"Go." Cassidy said. Butch knew that meant he'd have to go up to the Boss's office. He began to sprint up to the office. He burst through Giovanni's door.

"Ah, Butch. You know you're supposed to knock before entering my office!" Giovanni yelled. Butch simply locked the door and took out his gun. He put the powerful man in a headlock. His Persian began to attack Butch. He cursed to himself and sent out his Mightyena and Hitmontop. Mightyena growled at Persian who then ran under Giovanni's desk. Butch held the gun up to Giovanni's head.

* * *

Misty ran through the halls after Cassidy told her to go. She stood at the exact spot Cassidy told her to stand. She sent out her Gyarados so she was ready just in case something came up. Luckily, no one was coming for her. Butch must have been somewhat successful with the whole Giovanni situation because no Team Rocket guards or officers were being warned. She saw Ash and Pikachu run past the hall where she was standing. Ash must be on his way down to the basement. She hoped he would be okay by himself because if anything happened to him…no, she couldn't think like that. Ash would come through like always. Or at least, she hoped.

"Misty come in, over." It was Cassidy.

"Yes?" She said.

"Is anything happening out there? Over."

"No. No one's coming. Over." Misty said.

"Then I need you to call the police. Over and out." Cassidy said. Misty did exactly what she said to do. She took out the cell phone Cassidy had told her to take and she called the police. After she did this, she contacted Cassidy. She sent Misty to go stand outside of the Boss's office so Rocket guards can't get into the Boss's office and save him. Misty did as she was told.

* * *

Back in the cafeteria, people sat in fear when Cassidy flaunted that gun of hers around. Some people supported her when she explained to them what was going on. Mostly men that went into the basement at night or the people that were extremely loyal to Giovanni threatened them. Brock at one point, had to tackle a man off of Cassidy. Brock realized there were a lot of sick people out there.

* * *

Butch and Giovanni had gotten into a fist fight. Crashing could be heard throughout the office. Giovanni took the gun from Butch once he knocked him over. He held the gun to Butch's head. "You thought you could beat me, huh? I thought you were a loyal agent… but I guess I was wrong about you and Cassidy. Maybe I'll take her as my next fuck. Jessie's been used up anyway. Maybe I need someone fresh."

"You sick bastard! You will not get your fucking hands on Cassidy!" Butch yelled. Giovanni pressed the gun harder to Butch's head to assert his dominance.

"Once I finish you off, I will." He smirked at the younger man. All of a sudden, Mightyena regained its strength from getting shot in the leg and tackled Giovanni off of Butch. He dropped the gun upon impact so Butch quickly took the opportunity to pick up the gun. Mightyena sunk its teeth into Giovanni's leg. Butch put the gun to his head so that Giovanni wouldn't try anything. Butch heard battling going on outside of the office. He began to fear Rocket guards would break it down. But once he heard the soft voice of the orange haired girl and the cries of a Gyarados, he knew that everything was working out. Well, up on the fifth floor it was anyway.

* * *

Ash had left Snorlax behind to make sure no guards could get down to the basement. He had taken out the total of five guards. Pikachu knocked them out with its Thunderbolt attack. Ash let Bayleef, Totodile, and Charizard out of their pokeballs. He now stood in front of the large metal door. There were no windows to see inside. Ash had to brace himself to what he was going to see. He commanded Charizard to use flamethrower on the door. Next, Totodile used watergun. Finally, he had his Bayleef use razor leaf. A good sized hole was made in the door. Ash stared at the girl inside. "Guys, watch my back for Rocket guards." He said to his Pokemon. They agreed and turned around to guard the cell. He saw Jessie cowering in a corner. He saw that Meowth stood up against her with one leg and his arms spread out, as if he was trying to protect her.

Jessie's clothes were like rags. They barely covered her up. He saw the bruises on her very pale skin. Some were black and blue and others were a sickening yellow. It looked as if she hadn't slept properly in years. Her face didn't show that she was scared though but the rest of her body made it obvious she was scared out of her mind. He looked into Meowth's eyes. The Pokemon slumped down and walked on three legs over to Ash. "Twoip?" He whispered. "Is it you?"

"Yeah, it's me Ash Ketchum. I'm here with a couple other people here to save you and Jessie." He briefly explained.

"Jessie, he's okay. It's Ash the twoip." She just got even closer to the corner she was in as Ash approached her.

"Meowth, take this and bring it over to Pikachu. There's food in there." Ash said and gave his bag to the scrawny scratch cat Pokemon.

"T'anks." He said and went over to Pikachu with Ash's backpack. He knew that he wouldn't be able to talk sense into his tortured friend. The only horrible thing that happened to Meowth was that his leg was cut off in a horrendous way. Since he had been with Jessie in that cell, she constantly gave him half of her meal that was meant for her. He tried not to accept it but if he didn't, Jessie would leave it there untouched until he ate it.

Ash began to step closer to the frightened girl. He noticed her eyes didn't hold the confidence they once held. Ash reached his hand out to her. "Jessie, it's okay. It's me, Ash. I'm here to save you." She only cowered in fear. She was confused to why he didn't drag her out like everyone else. When he touched her hand that rested on her knee, she looked up at him. His touch was gentle. It wasn't rough. She began to let her guard down. She remembered who he was. She recalled the hat and the overgrown messy black hair. She remembered the days when she followed him around to steal his Pikachu. The kid never meant any harm. "Come on, I'm getting you out of here." Ash said as he scooped her up in his arms bridal style. She was tense in his arms. He didn't want her to worry so much.

"You'll be okay, Jessie. I've got you. No one's going to hurt you again. I won't let it happen. We won't let it happen. You can relax. Everything's okay." He felt her legs and arms relax. She was almost like a human skeleton. Every bone in her body was defined. Her forearms were slightly larger than her upper arms. Ash knew this wasn't good. She was most likely malnourished. She probably couldn't eat solid foods. He had Pikachu bring him over a water bottle that was in his backpack. He opened it. The water bottle had a pull cap on it so he could adjust it so that a little bit of water could come out. He put it to Jessie's mouth and she began to drink the water as if she hadn't drunk any in a long time. She gave him a small, weak smile. He smiled back at her bruised face.

"You grew." She said. Her voice was weak. It came out as barely a whisper. Ash began to go up the stairs. His Charizard and Pikachu scouted ahead while Totodile walked behind him with Bayleef who carried Meowth on her back.

"Yeah. I guess I finally hit my growth spurt."

"How long?" She asked. He knew she meant _How long ago was it the last time you saw me_. Ash hesitated. Should he tell her? He figured she had the right to know.

"Well, last time I saw you I was thirteen. I'm sixteen now." He didn't want to tell her straight forward.

"Three years…" Jessie mumbled.

"Don't worry about it now. You'll be okay. You're safe." He said. Just then, some Rocket grunts came out with guns. They began to fire them down the hall. Jessie buried her head in Ash's chest. She gripped his shirt in her hands tightly. "Pikachu, thunderbolt! Charizard, flamethrower now! Let's go!" His Pokemon listened and knocked the guards out. Charizard's fire melted the guns to a useless mold of metal. Ash burst through the doors. They were outside and the place was surrounded by police officers. They got ready to fire but Officer Jenny commanded them to stop.

"Are you Ash Ketchum?" She asked.

"Yeah. And this is Jessie and that's Meowth on my Bayleef."

"Alright. The ambulance hasn't arrived yet so take her far away from here, okay?" Jenny said. She saw the fear in the girl's eyes. She probably hadn't been outside in a few years. Jenny noted that her clothes were completely worn to rags.

"We was in Team Rocket." Meowth spoke up. "We aren't bein' arrested, are we?" Jenny hesitated for a moment. They were thieves. But the torture that those two went through probably scarred them for life.

"No." She finally said. "I think with what happened…" She didn't continue. "Just go." Ash heard gunshots and ran away from the Viridian City Gym. He ran as far as he could until he couldn't see the Rocket base. He recalled his Pokemon. He saw that Pikachu was doing a great job with comforting Meowth. The tiny cat Pokemon and his yellow rodent were in a deep conversation and Pikachu kept patting his back in sympathy. Ash turned back to Jessie and carefully laid her on the ground.

"Let's at least get you out of that dirty shirt." Ash said. He took off his black undershirt. He put it to the side. Ash began to take Jessie's shirt off. It wasn't doing much anyway and she looked cold. Hopefully his shirt contained body heat in it to keep her warm. She shuttered at his touch as he lifted off her shirt. Her chest was exposed and her body had bruises all over, but her breasts were probably bruised the most. Marks from a whip could be seen on her stomach. She looked so vulnerable. Ash never knew that someone like Jessie could end up like this. She looked small.

"Please don't." She broke Ash out of his reverie when her thin fingers grabbed his wrist. She didn't have too much strength.

"I'm not. I promise." Ash said. He took her hand off of his wrist. He put his black shirt over her. He put her head on his lap so she'd be more comfortable until the ambulance arrived. Ash began to wonder if Misty, Brock, Cassidy, and Butch would get out alright.

He heard sirens in the distance. He picked Jessie up and the ambulance stopped immediately. Ash, Pikachu, Meowth, and Jessie went in the ambulance together. Jessie laid down on the small bed in the ambulance. Ash stroked her uneven hair and told her to sleep. Pikachu let Meowth use him as a pillow on the floor of the ambulance. Jessie fell asleep just as Ash told her to. This time though, she didn't fall asleep unwillingly from exhaustion like she usually did.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Ash Ketchum sat in the waiting room in the hospital while the doctors ran some tests on Jessie. One of the doctors had commented that she was lucky she was alive. Ash left Pikachu with Meowth at the Pokemon center so he had someone there with him. He was bored out of his mind though. Sure he was worried, but he hated reading old magazines. So, he just sat there and waited. All of a sudden, Cassidy, Butch, Misty, and Brock burst through the door of the waiting room. The four immediately sat down in chairs near Ash. "Is she alright?" Misty asked.

"They told me she was lucky to be alive. But that's all I've been told." Ash explained.

"At least she's alive." Butch said.

"So what happened with you guys?" Ash asked.

"Well, the police came into the building and arrested almost every Rocket member in the cafeteria except me." Cassidy said.

"That's because I told Officer Jenny that this was your idea to save them. She believed you went under cover." Misty whispered so no one else could hear but them.

"Thanks." Cassidy said. Misty nodded her head.

"And Giovanni's been arrested. He'll be in prison for a long time; well that's what officer Jenny predicts." Butch said.

"When we get the option, should we go see Jessie?" Brock asked Ash. He didn't know the condition she would be in but he knew it couldn't be too good from what he heard happened to her.

"I was able to handle it. It's shocking at first." Ash admitted.

"Yeah it was shocking to say the least. She doesn't act like herself either. On the way over I tried getting in touch with James again. He still thinks I'm lying and he kept hanging up the phone. I told him but he just won't listen. He still believes those two are dead." Butch said and put his head in his hands.

"Maybe he'll come around." Brock insisted.

"I doubt it. He sounded very depressed." The five were silent for a while. Ash was glad that he had company in the waiting room. He hated being by himself in situations like this. If the doctor had come out before they got here and told him Jessie wasn't going to make it, he didn't know what he would do. Ash just stared at his friends. They didn't know he was staring at him, so he continued to observe. Misty sat to the left of him. She looked as if she was going to fall apart at any minute. She always tried to be tough even though she couldn't be all of the time. Brock was sitting to his right and he was staring at the floor. Ash looked where he was looking and was trying to see what was so interesting about the carpet. He didn't see anything interesting so he began to stare at Butch. His hands were still holding his head. He wasn't really doing anything too exciting, so Ash began to stare at Cassidy. She was the most interesting of the bunch. She was nervously playing with her hands on her lap. Her eyes were glazed over with tears that she didn't hold back. She kept glancing at the door probably wondering what was taking the doctors so long.

They had been sitting there for hours until finally a doctor came in to speak with them. He sat down in a chair next to Butch. "Is everything alright?" Butch asked.

"She'll live. She's going to be okay. But she has to stay in the hospital for a long time to get her weight up." He started.

"Thank god." Misty muttered.

"How much did she weight?" Ash asked him.

"Ninety two pounds. We really have to get her weight up to at least one hundred and fifteen before we release her. Now, her injuries. She didn't have any broken bones but as you could tell, she's covered in horrible bruises. She has to see a therapist twice a week because of all the rapes she went through. We did a pregnancy test to make sure she wasn't pregnant and she isn't which we suspected because of her body weight. Any questions?"

"Can we go see her?" Cassidy spoke up.

"Sure but one at a time. I don't think she'd be able to handle more than that. She's in room five hundred sixty three." The five nodded and the doctor left. There was a long silence.

"So who's first?" Ash asked.

"I think Butch deserves to go first. After all, he's the one who found her." Cassidy suggested.

"Alright. I'll go first." Butch said and left the waiting room.

Inside the room, Butch saw Jessie hooked up to heart monitors, an IV, and a feeding tube. She probably couldn't eat solid foods efficiently yet. He sat down in the plastic chair and took her left hand. Jessie smiled when she saw it was Butch. He used his thumb to stroke the top of her bony hand. "You feeling okay?" She only nodded. "That's good."

"Thank you for finding me. But you should have left me there. You risked your life for me when we weren't even friends…" She said weakly.

"So? Jessie, I was alright. I didn't even get hurt."

"You saved me. If it wasn't for you, I'd still be down there." The two talked some more, but then it was time for Butch to give someone else a turn. Misty was next and she went into the room. She began crying when she saw the state Jessie was in. Jessie began to talk about the first time she saw the outside when she got out of the building just hours ago. She explained to Misty how she loved the sunlight but it reminded her of the lamp in the bedroom she was forced to go in at least twelve times a day. This made Misty cry and Jessie apologized. She didn't mean to make Misty upset. After all, Misty helped save her.

Brock volunteered to go in next. He didn't like what he saw when he approached the bed she was lying in. He tried not to look at her. He stared at the floor but occasionally glanced up at her. When Brock left the room, he warned Ash, who was going in next, that she was speaking nonsense but he said to Ash to listen anyway because it's better for her to be talking than not talking.

Jessie gave Ash's black shirt back and thanked him. She told him he wasn't a bad kid but she said that she was. She told Ash that she wants to be free and Ash kept telling her that she'd be free when she's better.

Cassidy was last. She sat in the cold, plastic chair beside Jessie. "Thank you. I know you're the one who came up with the plan." Cassidy didn't think Jessie sounded insane like the others warned her about. Jessie seemed fine to her, just thin and bruised. She saw the state Jessie's hair was in. It was cut all uneven as if someone had chopped it off without caring which Cassidy thought was true. She took some scissors and made her hair look normal. Jessie smiled at her. She was glad that her hair was fixed. When she ran her hand through it, her hair was uniform. Out of nowhere, Jessie began to speak nonsense. She kept saying that she was glad that Cassidy joined her in the cell because she had someone to talk to now. This slightly creeped her out but she stayed with Jessie anyway and tried to convince her she was in the hospital.

* * *

Weeks went by and the therapist was getting nowhere with Jessie. She wouldn't utter a word to him. She would just give him a cold stare with her icy blue eyes. The therapist told this to Cassidy one day when she went to go visit her. "I think you should try to get it out of her. She won't speak to me and the more she bottles it up, the more she'll keep saying odd things."

"Alright." Cassidy agreed. She went in the room and sat in that plastic chair everyone had become accustomed to. "Talk about what happened to you, Jessie. You can't keep it to yourself forever." Jessie just turned away from her. "Jessie, come on. Just say it already. Please."

"If I say it, it'll mean that it happened. I want to forget."

"Jessie, you'll never forget it! Don't you understand? The only way you can get better is if you talk about it! You keep talking nonsense with everyone. Just the other day, you were talking about cement or concrete or something! You kept going on and on about some concrete!" Cassidy was beginning to get impatient. She was standing now and staring into Jessie's eyes.

"I believe it was cement…it was cold when I touched it…I can still feel it on my fingertips…on my body…" Jessie's eyes became glazed over and she broke the eye contact with Cassidy.

"Wait…when you talk about the cement, Jessie, are you talking about the cell you were in?" Cassidy whispered more to herself. She sat back down in that plastic chair and held Jessie's hand. "Keep talking."

"The cement was gray…it reminded me of a cloudy day…I would pretend they were clouds. I would pretend to be free. But I was reminded I wasn't when I looked at the walls and not the ceiling. The walls were the same color as the ceiling. It was plain. There was a bathroom. Very small. A small door led to it. But there was only a toilet. I didn't have to flush. I was always afraid I would fall in. That was made from concrete I think." Jessie rambled. Cassidy realized that she would usually leave when Jessie talked about this. But today she was making sense. Usually she would just say things like "cement walls…clouds…concrete…"

"Tell me more, Jessie." Cassidy encouraged. This might be the only day that she would be able to make sense.

"When I looked up at the ceiling, I felt free. But the walls made me feel trapped. Metal. That's what the door was made from. It would open. Then I'd be scared. A guard would come in and grab my arm. I was always bruised. He would make it worse. I was always taken to a bedroom at the far end of the basement. The bed had dark green sheets. It was uncomfortable but better than the cement floor I slept on. A man would come in. Sometimes Giovanni. He would rip off my clothes and grab my breasts violently. It hurt a lot. He would tell me to spread my legs. I learned to listen. He would kiss me hard. Sometimes he bit my lip so hard it bled. He would go in and out so roughly I thought I would break. If I fought back, he would whip me. If I didn't say his name, he would whip me. I got pregnant five times. I miscarried all of them. There was always a lot of blood when that happened. I gave birth once though. It was a stillborn. It was a girl. I held onto her until she was taken away from me. I named her. Her name was Addison, middle name May. I would have called her Addie for short. But I was never able to because she was born dead. She was so small though. I don't think I carried her to full term. I began to not eat half of my meals. I didn't want to get pregnant and go through that again so I only ate half of the small portions they fed me. Eventually, I got so thin and my period stopped. So the men would keep having their way with me and I wouldn't get pregnant. Then one day, Butch came in. I was afraid that he would do what everyone else did. But he didn't. It was like a break. He held me. I needed that. He didn't know where James was. I wouldn't know. Butch promised he'd save me. He did. You guys did. Now I don't have to be afraid anymore." Jessie looked at Cassidy. Cassidy had tears falling from her eyes. "This might sound cheesy, but it's like you, Butch, Ash, Misty, and Brock are my saviors." She paused for a bit. "Don't cry."

"Sorry. But you finally talked about it. I think you'll get better now." Cassidy said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Just then, Jessie burst into tears. Cassidy hugged her and told her everything would be okay now. Jessie just nodded. After about twenty minutes, Jessie pulled away from the hug.

"I haven't cried for the longest time. I thought that I couldn't." Jessie said.

"Well, apparently you can." Cassidy smiled. She stood up. "I'll go tell the doctor that you talked."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

A few more weeks went by and Jessie was finally being released from the hospital. She had been keeping down solid foods and she was able to feed herself. She wasn't back to her old, confident, hot headed self but she was able to have normal conversations. The doctors said she probably wouldn't be back to how she used to be because of this, but she'd be able to function. Jessie was a bit quieter when she spoke. Her voice was softer and she never yelled if something didn't go her way. The only thing that really troubled her was that she had a difficult time walking because of the decreased muscle mass. She would have to go to a physical therapist a few times a week.

Butch pushed her out of the hospital doors. She took a deep breath of fresh air. She looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful blue with barely any clouds. She missed how the sun felt on her skin. It warmed her up in an instant. But then it dawned on her, she didn't have a place to go.

"Don't worry about that," Butch said, "Cassidy and I bought a two bedroom apartment and we already have a room set up for you." That made Jessie feel better. She had a place to stay.

Jessie was wearing a simple white sundress that belonged to Cassidy. The three were on their way to the Pokemon Center to pick up Meowth who had been staying there. Jessie hadn't seen him since she was taken into the hospital so she was excited to see him.

They got to the Pokemon Center and Meowth was waiting for them outside. He began walking slowly and steadily towards them. "Meowth," Jessie gasped, "You have a leg."

"Yeah it's prosthetic." He said and tapped it with his paw. "Nurse Joy made it for me." He smiled and struggled to get on Jessie's lap on the wheelchair. Jessie leaned over and picked him up. "You seems betta."

"I feel better." Jessie said.

Once they got to the car, Butch helped Jessie into the back seat with Meowth and folded her wheelchair up in the trunk. Cassidy sat in the passenger's side while Butch drove. He drove for a while and into Cerulean City. "Where do you guys live?" Jessie asked.

"Oh, somewhere in this city." Cassidy said. But Jessie was surprised when Butch drove out of Cerulean City and towards Vermilion.

"Where are we going?" Jessie asked with a bit of panic in her small voice.

"Don't worry, Jess. We're taking you to visit James." Cassidy said and made eye contact with Jessie by looking in the mirror. "Hope that's okay with you." Jessie just gave her a smile and nodded. She would finally see James again. She wondered what happened to him and why he didn't come to the hospital to pay her a visit. After all, she was on the news that day after Ash carried her out of that building. Jessie tried not to think about it though. She still had nightmares that she guessed would probably haunt her the rest of her life.

She saw Butch pull up in a driveway of a normal sized light blue house. The yard was perfect and Jessie could point out a few Oddish that lived in the yard. She smiled. He must have made a good life for himself. Butch was about to take out her wheelchair but Jessie said, "I want to walk." So, Butch helped her out of the car and he held her so she wouldn't fall.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Cassidy asked as she helped Meowth steady on his new leg. She saw that Jessie was struggling to keep herself up. Sure she put on weight but she was only one hundred and fifteen pounds with barely any muscle on her. She was still too thin for Cassidy's liking. Jessie needed to gain about ten pounds.

"Don't worry, Cass. I've got her." Butch smiled.

"Well, okay." Cassidy said. She let Meowth hold onto her leg so he could walk. Right at that moment, Cassidy felt like she was some worried mother. She shook the thought out of her head immediately.

Butch led Jessie up to the steps of the house. She leaned into him as she walked up the stairs to the door. Cassidy had to pick up Meowth and carry him up, even though he protested. Jessie knocked on the door three times with a smile plastered on her face. She couldn't wait to see James again.

James answered the door. He saw Jessie smiling at him. "James!" She said. He shut the door in their face. He shouted through the door,

"Get away Butch! Don't you dare do this to me! I know she's dead…she's dead…." They could hear him sobbing on the other side. Jessie looked at Cassidy and then at Butch. She began to cry softly and tears fell down her face.

"Thanks guys, but let's just go." Jessie said. Butch picked her up because she couldn't walk at this point. She continued to sob quietly as they walked down the path to the car. However, when they were a foot from the car, James opened the door quickly and shouted her name.

"Jessie!" He shouted. Jessie squirmed and Butch had to let her go. She began to stumble towards that blue house of his to hug him. She had missed him for the longest time. She fell to the ground because her legs were weak. She put her arms out and reached towards James for she couldn't get up on her own. Butch was about to step up and help her up, but Cassidy stopped him from doing so because she noticed James running towards her.

He sat down on the path to his house next to her. He hugged her tightly and breathed in her scent. He knew this had to be her. She felt real to him, so she must be. Jessie hugged him back but it was weak. She did the best she could, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was James was here and she hoped that he wouldn't be taken away from her again.

**Well, I'm not great at ending stories…lol so hopefully this was good enough. I added a nice scene for the Rocketshippers (like myself) out there :D **


End file.
